


Naughty List

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Double Penetration, M/M, Top Harry Styles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 兩個年輕的孩子聽得面色凝重。也許他們從來沒有想過故事會有別的可能性，畢竟他們還有無數的青春可以揮霍、還有那麼多走錯路的可能性可以去浪費。Harry苦笑了起來。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是聖誕老人的惡作劇吧，是某天夢到的「一個從來沒有One Direction」的世界。

他在陌生的地方醒來。  
他以為他還在夢裡，雖然他也不記得他前面到底夢了什麼，但是以夢境而言這未免也太過真實了。他抓著單薄的被單，冷得忍不住瑟縮了一下。這熟悉的寒冷讓他幾乎可以斷定他依然還在十二月的倫敦，只是他不認得這整個房間的擺設。乾淨是這裡給他的第一印象，簡潔到幾乎不像是有人在住，他根本找不到什麼可以稱之為生活痕跡的紀錄、甚至讓他產生了這根本是拍電影用的樣品屋的感覺。  
噢對了，電影。Harry終於想起他剛進組展開拍攝工作的這件事，他NG了好多次、跟Florence Pugh那個漂亮姑娘親了好幾次，當然都只是工作需求，雖然他可以看見對方的確足夠入戲、甚至稱得上是享受。  
但這都不重要，重要的是他還是不知道為什麼自己會在這裡。他很肯定的是昨晚他哪裡都沒去，結束拍攝以後就回去旅館休息了。然後他做了個夢，然後他在這個陌生的地方睜開眼。  
這超出他的能力範圍了，他Harry Styles是個歌手、是個演員，好吧也許是個科幻電影粉絲，但絕對不是什麼物理學家啊。  
Harry從床上起身，隨手抓過了掛在旁邊衣櫃上的外套穿上。他才發現這房間有空調，但顯然沒開暖氣，他想著先開門看看這到底是哪裡，卻沒想到在他的手碰上門把以前外面有人比他要早把門打開了。  
那一瞬間他差點嚇到向後跌倒，但同時他也在慶幸的是這門是向外開的，不然他還不被撞得鼻青臉腫。  
可這不重要，在Harry看見的這張臉面前，什麼都不那麼重要了。他每天都會從鏡子裡看見這張熟悉的臉，但眼前的卻帶了點稚氣、還沒有那麼多歲月的痕跡爬上去，跟他現在去照鏡子能看到的絕對不一樣。開門的那個人似乎也嚇到了，起初他愣了好一陣子，最後他像是明白了什麼，終於露出了恍然大悟的表情。  
「噢天啊，你，你是……我……？」  
他的語氣裡充滿了一種「我自己都不相信自己剛才到底都說了什麼鬼」的意味。  
「呃……嗨……？」Harry看到年輕時的自己比他想像的更冷靜，突然覺得他還真的是一個很淡定的人，他真的不記得16、7歲時候的自己會怎麼思考了，不過顯然沒有原先預料的那麼蠢，不愧是他。  
然後他們就真的一起愣在那裡不知道接下來該怎麼辦了。  
而Harry——大一點的那個，他沒有想到的是，結果這個僵局的會是一個他從來都沒有預料到會出現在這裡的人。  
「噢天啊Haz你到底要在上面待多久，我就說客房有動靜一定是你的幻覺啦，我們又不是什麼有錢人誰要來偷啊，快下樓來喝杯熱可可取……暖……」  
Harry和harry同時看向了那個突然出現的人，當然其中一個是覺得這人的出現理所當然、另一個卻是腦子直接陷入瘋狂當機的狀態。  
噢不過腦子當機的可能不只有已經整整一年沒有見過28歲的Louis Tomlinson的Harry，還有這個當然也一眼看出了來者是誰、對眼前發生的事情不太能思考的18或是19歲的小Louis。  
「我可以……噢，我不能。對不起，我也沒辦法解釋這到底是怎麼回事。但是我不是小偷，真的。我只想問個問題，」Harry在反應過來以後，選擇當那個先開口的人：「樓下客廳有開暖氣嗎？我快凍死了。」  
然後Louis就這麼當著兩個人的面突然爆出了高分貝的笑聲。

✕

「所以你一醒來就發現你在這了？」Louis攪拌著他手裡的那杯焦糖牛奶，看上去對眼前這個26歲的Harry Styles特別感興趣的樣子。在剛才發生的小插曲裡他又更確定了這人跟他的同居對象絕對是同一個人，Louis隨手拿起一個杯子然後開玩笑的說了聲他都不記得這什麼時候買的了、看起來上面印的狗狗圖案好像是柯基，他卻同時聽見坐在餐桌邊的兩個人說了句「不，我很確定那是吉娃娃」。  
這讓人驚嘆的同步率，要不是默契很好，就得是同一個人了吧？  
「……對，我本來在拍電影——」  
「等等，什麼電影？你沒成為歌手，成為了個電影明星？」harry抓到了關鍵詞，他提問的語氣震驚不已。  
「是……也不是……應該說我不確定我到底算不算是……」Harry思考著該怎麼解釋他的身份問題，主要是他不曉得貿然說出未來發生的事情的話，會不會對時間線造成任何不正常的影響。但他又想起來他還在這個年紀的時候絕對沒有跟Louis同居，就算人家是他的First Crush也一樣，該死的合約讓他們甚至連牽個手都如此艱難。所以他下意識的斷定了，這大概是個跟他的世界無比相似卻又截然不同的平行宇宙吧：「知道那個拍黑暗騎士的導演嗎？我去他的戰爭片試鏡，然後被選上了。當然我也成為歌手了，只是樂團現在無限的趨近於解散的狀態——」  
「等一下，什麼樂團？」這次換Louis打斷他了。  
起初Harry以為他在開玩笑，但是很快的他發現了這真的不是個玩笑。Louis的眼神看起來是真的很茫然，他的疑問是真實的，他對band這個詞為什麼會出現在Harry的描述裡毫無頭緒。  
「我先跟你們確認幾件事。」Harry覺得這一切跟他認知的所有完全不一樣，甚至是從根本上就被徹底顛覆，他很好奇這裡發生的故事版本是什麼，反正他經歷的過去絕對跟這兩個人經歷的完全不一樣：「你們都參加了X-Factor對吧？」  
兩個少年同時點頭。  
「你們都在第一階段就被刷下去了對吧？」Harry又繼續問。  
兩個少年又一次點頭。  
「然後你們又都被叫回去了……對吧？」Harry覺得這大概是他們故事的分歧點了。  
不過這次Louis和harry依然點了頭。  
於是Harry不知道該怎麼問了，到這裡都一模一樣的話，那為什麼樂團沒有成立？這個世界的他們到底是走向了哪個分支選項？  
「好吧，到這裡都一樣的話，那就是後面的故事出現了分歧了。」Harry覺得反正他也想不出來，那乾脆直接問他們一定比他瞎猜要快多了：「我先說，發生在我這裡的故事是，被叫回去的包含我和Lou在內，總共有五個男孩子。然後Simon Cowell讓我們組成一個樂團，除了我們以外的成員是Zayn Malik、Niall Horan跟Liam Payne。」  
「哇，你是說那個因為不想跳舞就躲在後台的男孩子嗎？」Louis的表情看上去很精彩，從他語帶嘲笑的字句來看似乎他完全不敢相信自己會跟Zayn成為隊友。  
「還有那個充滿自信的全部跳錯了的愛爾蘭男孩？跟看上去很嚴肅笑都不笑的？」harry的描述讓Harry忍不住笑了出來。  
「對，就是他們，然後我們組了個叫One Direction的樂團——」  
「這團名不錯聽啊。」harry讚歎道。  
「你取的。」Harry笑著說。  
「在你們開始互誇彼此的品味真好以前，我可以問問後來發生什麼事了嗎？」Louis趕在兩個Harry開始自戀以前即時打斷他們倆了：「為什麼會無限趨近於解散？聽上去你明明過得還不錯啊。」  
「後來我們推出了四張專輯，有了自己的紀錄片電影、在全世界開巡迴演唱會，座無虛席，每一場的票都被秒殺。但是Zayn選擇退團了，然後我們在沒有他的情況下做出了第五張專輯，接著開始……休假。」Harry覺得這個他休假講出來實在是沒什麼底氣，但他找不到更好的形容詞了：「本來說18個月後回歸，但我們四個各自展開了solo生涯……整整五年。前陣子慶祝十週年的時候我也挺愧疚的，說是成軍十年但是有五年根本就……唉。」  
「哇喔，這所謂的18個月可真長。」Louis無心的調侃了一句：「那你準備好要聽聽我們版本的故事了嗎？」  
「隨時都可以開始。」至少Harry覺得自己準備好了，但他沒有意識到為什麼自己要灌下一大口熱可可讓糖分麻痺他。  
「首先我們都被叫回去了——但是Simon Cowell並沒有讓我們組團。他最討厭任何歌唱團體了，他還公開說過他對這些boy band有多麼嗤之以鼻。但顯然你那裡不一樣，對不對？」  
「我這裡的Simon……他簡直是個組團偏執狂，但是他組過的團幾乎全都……你看我們走了一個人、還在『休假』，其他的團也都是，走了幾個成員、或乾脆解散的都有。」Harry顯然還在消化這個Simon完全不一樣的事實，他陳述已經發生的事情的時候又想起Little Mix的Jesy剛宣佈離團，表情瞬間變得更加複雜。  
「天啊，他根本是個詛咒吧。」harry小聲的驚嘆。  
「……組團偏執狂Simon Cowell，這聽上去太不可思議了。」Louis顯然也在消化另一個平行宇宙的現實，他瞪大了雙眼的模樣看上去像小動物似的：「總之我們被叫回去以後開始了各自獨立的賽程，然後競爭還是很激烈、每週都得在推特上催票，Zayn、Niall和Liam都提前出局了，然後是我出局了，最後剩下……噢天啊我該怎麼在你面前稱呼——」  
「剩下我？」Harry半開玩笑的說著，但是他把這話講出來的時候才驚覺這哪裡不太對——他已經不知道該不該把眼前這個跟他經歷了完全不一樣的人生的男孩稱呼為「自己」了：「你可以……用你習慣的方式喊……我。」  
「對，剩下你。」Louis忍不住笑了出來：「最後Haz拿了第三名。但是我也拿到了別間公司的唱片合約，然後如你所見的是我們在比賽過程中搭上線了，沒有正式公開、但是我們各自的公司每天看到八卦雜誌拍的親密照片都快要氣到發瘋。」  
「我猜……我們的世界是不是完全相反的？」harry喝完了他杯子裡的熱可可，他似乎覺得有點膩、反射性的起身去倒杯水，他從Harry的沉默裡發現了什麼，他不太想去冒犯來自另一個世界的自己，但是他壓抑不住自己的好奇心：「呃，對不起，如果你不想的話你也可以不用回答……」  
Harry對著harry忐忑不安的表情與Louis黯淡下去的眼神交錯著看，他不知道他該怎麼講，他也不知道他能不能坦率的面對這件事、或者是該怎麼去總結。如果他的世界也這麼簡單就好了，沒有什麼該死的公關戀情、也沒有什麼被規定的疏遠，但是他又一次相信了命定論，不管在什麼樣的世界他們都會與彼此相知相識相戀，難道這還不夠浪漫嗎？  
「我已經……有一年沒見過Lou了。」最後他選擇這麼說道：「我想我們也從來沒有正式的在一起過。」  
兩個年輕的孩子聽得面色凝重。  
也許他們從來沒有想過故事會有別的可能性，畢竟他們還有無數的青春可以揮霍、還有那麼多走錯路的可能性可以去浪費。  
Harry苦笑了起來。

✕

早餐時間很尷尬的結束了。Louis像是想要逃離凝重的氣氛，說著要補充一下冰箱裡的存糧就跑出門了——而harry很自然的在Louis離開以後順手去開了冰箱，接著在轉頭以後跟站在他身後的Harry對上了眼，他們在彼此的眼底讀到了一模一樣的訊息，然後忍不住都笑出來了。  
Louis這個笨蛋真的很不會說謊，冰箱裡根本還是滿的，甚至還能做出一頓聖誕節大餐都不是問題。  
「所以你們……」harry還是想問，他不知道Louis是不是因為在瞬間產生了太多聯想而產生了不安感還是怎麼樣，但是他可以肯定的是他想知道另一個自己和另一個Louis之間的故事。  
「我們也度過了一段精彩的青春歲月，沒有任何顧忌的向全世界展示我們的熱戀，直到公司覺得這樣下去我們主要客群的女粉會消失殆盡，給我們各自搞了一堆破公關戀情。你敢相信嗎，我居然跟那個Taylor Swift交往過幾個月……然後在我出現在這裡以前的當下，我那邊的Louis都還跟名模Eleanor Calder『在一起』。」  
「你說什麼，我跟Taylor Swift？」harry覺得今天他經歷的任何事情都太弔詭了，但是絕對沒有這一條那麼誇張。  
「別急，還有Cara Delevingne，跟Kendall Jenner……你還好嗎？」  
「……我沒事。」harry在雙人座的沙發上坐了下來，還不忘拍拍身邊的位置示意年長的自己坐過去：「所以你一直都沒有出櫃？」  
「日子總能過下去的。」Harry沒有正面回答，但他嘆了口氣。  
harry不再問了。他不確定自己有沒有勇氣知道其他的部分。  
然後他們聊了很多跟自己不相干的事情，顯然兩個Harry Styles都對另一個世界充滿了興趣。隨著越是深入了解就越明白兩邊的差異有多大，至少他們一下子聊不完，直到Louis捧著一袋外帶三明治跟兩盒小蛋糕回來的時候他們都還坐在那裡聊天。  
「噢天啊這間蛋糕店還存在的嗎，它在我的世界裡已經倒好幾年了。」  
「還大排長龍呢。」  
Louis把蛋糕盒在茶几上放下來，彰顯了他一直都不是一個會堅持只能在餐桌上吃東西的人。這點兩個世界的Louis倒是一模一樣，甚至讓Harry想起他的世界的Louis賴床到最後一刻然後在床上橫掃客房服務早餐的畫面。  
Louis看著Harry唇邊忍不住勾起來的笑，他似乎明白了什麼。這出去的一路上他想了很久，最後終於斟酌好用詞，知道該怎麼開口了。  
「反正排隊的時間長到夠我想清楚了。我跟另一個我很像，對不對？我猜猜，他不介意在很貴的沙發上吃東西，然後他也喜歡這家的蛋糕。」  
「宣布歇業的時候他人還在X-Factor的休息室，身為導師還需要讓他隊伍裡的選手安慰他……」Harry看著這個好不容易冷靜下來的Louis又一次瞪大了好看的藍眼睛，差那麼一點點就又要很不給面子的大笑出來了：「噢我還沒跟你說，後來Simon讓你回去當評審救收視率了，畢竟到這年頭了誰還要看什麼破選秀。光海選就能選個四集觀眾看到一半就膩了吧，但我就是能盯著坐在導師席的Louis Tomlinson看個20幾集，你看你有多大的魅力。」  
「我跟你賭五英鎊，再過幾年他真的會找你去當評審。」harry倒是適應良好，似乎他已經對另一個世界的任何既定事實都見怪不怪了。  
Louis沒有說話，他只是很霸道的在兩個Harry Styles之間硬為自己騰出一個空位，然後打開了塞滿小蛋糕的外帶紙盒自顧自的吃了起來。  
「好了，我準備好繼續聽了。」在迅速的吃完一個紅絲絨蛋糕以後，他嘴邊還沾著巧克力的說道。  
那一瞬間Harry和harry都很自然地、不約而同的，伸手去為他抹掉嘴角的食物殘渣。

✕

Harry還是很慶幸自己是在另一個自己的家裡被找到的，不然在還沒找到回去的方法以前他可能真的得露宿街頭了。兩個大男孩好心的收留了他，那間乾淨得幾乎像電影拍攝場景的客房就成了他暫時的棲身之地。反正他的2020年糟透了，再多留久一點也無所謂，他有些自暴自棄的這麼想著，卻沒有料到在這個意外之中還會有節外生枝的驚喜等著他。  
他發誓他真的只是想下樓倒杯溫水，讓在暖氣作用下的房間裡乾渴的喉嚨得到舒服一點而已。雖然他已經有想過這件事發生的可能性，但是實際撞上的時候還是有些不知所措。  
他又不是偷窺狂，他才沒有興趣看另一個自己和他年少時代的初戀情人在床上翻雲覆雨的畫面！沒有！  
Harry會湊過去在走廊另一端的房門的理由是出自於純粹的關心，想著半掩的房門可擋不了冬天的冷風，但在他伸出手準備把門關上的時候，他終究還是看到了這個他很熟悉但是從來沒有用第三人稱視角體驗過的畫面。  
剎那間三個人的動作都靜止了。  
「呃……對不起？我只是想把房門給關上……」  
不過在他這麼說著的時候他突然發現自己好像不只是想要把房門給關上了。  
後來他跟年長的Louis也不是沒有再碰過面，但他們之間的性張力卻遠遠沒有最早那會兒那麼強，甚至像是有種「反正你都來了，不如互取所需吧」的感覺。但現在呈現在Harry眼前的場景是在他記憶深處曾經有過的，那種瘋狂的悸動、那種讓人血脈噴張的衝動。這個年紀的harry還沒有長開來，他跟Louis的身高差與2020年的他們是反過來的。這也是少數可以讓harry還記得Louis這個幼稚鬼其實年齡比他還大上一點的時刻，意識到這點的時候總能讓他感受到征服年長者所帶來的快感。  
「別急著走嘛。」Louis狡黠一笑，他當然看出了什麼，他想著今天發生的任何事情已經足夠瘋狂了，那何不讓這一切再更失控一點呢？他支起了身子，在還維持harry的陰莖插在他體內的情況下，這一動讓床上的兩個人都忍不住驚喘了一下：「不想一起來嗎？」  
「……我覺得我要先搞清楚，你說的一起來的意思是——」  
「你是換了個世界智商都降了嗎？」Louis毫不掩飾的翻了個白眼：「我要你們兩個一起操我！現在！立刻！」

所以事情是怎麼發展到這個地步的也無跡可循，也許是巧合、也許是命運，在Harry把手指插進Louis那已經被撐得很滿的小洞的時候他還有些分神，是凌亂的喘息聲把他的意識給拉了回來。  
也是這一秒他才發現自己到底答應了什麼，發生在他眼前的場景實在是火熱到不行，一邊是柔軟的內壁、一邊卻是harry完全硬著的那東西，還有Louis在適應了以後靠在他身上軟得像是被抽光了力氣、只知道從被撐開的小洞裡瘋狂汲取快感的模樣，見鬼，這場詭異的性事似乎只能讓他越來越興奮，Harry完全可以感受到自己硬得發疼。  
「別怕他受不了，他完全可以的。」harry看出了年長的自己還是有所顧慮，他壞心的又往Louis的敏感點頂了一下，讓Harry還插在裡面的手指明顯的感受到內壁舒服得瑟縮了一下：「他跟我吵過想要這個，然後自己去買了個dildo，剩下的你懂的。」  
「Little slut.」Harry意會了年輕的自己沒有說出來的部分，他光是想像那個畫面就快受不了了，於是他笑著在Louis的耳邊這麼說道。與此同時他曲起了手指，把裡面撐得更開了。  
「進來。」Louis勉強的從快感裡擠出微弱的聲音，他沒有想過自己會有這麼失態的模樣，但是在他最愛的人面前似乎也並不介意事態發展到這種地步：「不然我要回到……你出現以前的替代方案了……！」  
「這麼心急。」Harry從善如流地抽出了手指，他硬了很久的性器抵在Louis被撐開的穴口邊，還惡意的蹭了幾下。  
「別說得像你不急一樣。」harry輕笑了一聲，他越過Louis去和自己交換了一個親吻，他沒有想過為什麼，但是這感覺很棒。  
這同時也讓Louis看得賞心悅目，Harry Styles這張臉太好看了，這種瘋狂的悖論在眼前上演時完全是視覺的饗宴。他看得太入迷了，以至於在Harry還沒結束這個吻時就一次把自己完整的插了進去的時候，他才堪堪回神。  
太滿了。這是Louis過載的腦子裡產生的第一個感想，這跟假的東西給他的感覺完全不一樣，兩根尺寸差不多的陰莖同時埋在他體內、把他撐到極限，在最初的痛楚消散以後，剩下的就只有過度滿足的酸脹感而已。結束了那詭異的親吻的兩人也把注意力重新放回他身上，他們根本不須要用任何言語溝通，這個時候產生的默契徹底的體現了他們本來就是同一個人的事實。幾乎是在Harry退出去的瞬間harry就會頂上來、反之亦然，Louis的前列腺被以瘋狂的頻率刺激著，很快的他就受不了猛烈的攻勢，沒有得到撫慰的前面射出了一股股的白液。  
「我不行……」  
「你可以的。」Harry輕聲安撫著，同時又繼續在Louis剛高潮的小洞裡兇狠的挺動著。  
「這不是你一直想要的嗎？」harry也笑著反問道，在 Louis同時罵兩個人是混蛋的時候他也用力的在腺體的位置撞了一下。  
Louis終於知道自己玩大了，在他爽到快昏過去的時候他甚至懷疑自己會就這麼被兩個Harry操死在床上。

✕

Harry醒來的時候又發現自己回到了那個冷冰冰的酒店房間——物理上的，他同時也想起來自己睡前沒有開暖氣的這件事。  
看起來他是從那個一切都不一樣卻又如此相似的平行世界裡回來了，還經歷了一場簡直像是最恥於與人分享、但莫名其妙的就成真了的性幻想。  
他的拍攝進程已經告一段落了，剩下的就是一些瑣碎的補拍作業，意思就是即使他現在離開片場也不會引起太大的注意。  
他不確定自己到底是憑藉著本能去做出決定，或是在這個過程中完全沒有任何一秒是有在思考的，但是當天晚上他就回到了倫敦。Harry在叫出通訊錄裡那個很久沒有撥打的電話和直接敲門之間猶豫了三秒，最後他選擇了後者。  
看吧，就算這麼久沒聯絡，他還是知道這傢伙住哪裡、人在哪，他看了他的那場破了售票紀錄的線上Live、他很喜歡他的新歌，但是他一直都沒有吭聲，不是找不到機會，只是他沒有勇氣說出來。  
可現在他覺得他可以做到了。  
如果說另一個世界的自己也跟Louis Tomlinson在一起了的話，那為什麼他不行呢？

Louis來應門的時候愣了好久。  
他沒有料到出現在門口的人會是誰，他更不知道該怎麼面對這麼久沒有聯絡的Harry。但是他不必開口，在他說出任何一個單字以前Harry就搶在他之前先說話了。  
「聖誕快樂，噢還有——生日快樂。」Harry說著的時候還在喘氣，畢竟他是一路跑過來的：「你不會相信我遇到了什麼的，但是我遇到的事情讓我想要大膽一次……我的意思是，就算沒有槲寄生，我也要這麼做，我早就該這麼做了——」  
然後他湊過去，久違的親吻了Louis。  
他不知道對方會有什麼感覺，會不會把他推開、會不會罵他或甩他個巴掌，這一秒他只知道他不想再放開一生的摯愛。

而這個吻得到了回應，特別熱情、像是為了彌補這麼久的空窗期，甜蜜又纏綿。

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一次標題詐欺系列，但是我真的很喜歡Liam的這首Naughty List。霍金說過有那麼多個平行宇宙，也許真的有個One Direction沒有解散的——同理可證，也有可能有個這樂團壓根不存在的。但是不管在什麼世界、什麼故事、什麼情況，他們都總是會找到彼此的！  
> （說得這麼冠冕堂皇但其實這又是損友點的雙龍。）


End file.
